


Brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuucccceeeeee!

by HannibalSolo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce x Reader, Bruce/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalSolo/pseuds/HannibalSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a fluffy one-shot surrounding  you and Bruce and ELO. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuucccceeeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the ELO song "Don't Bring Me Down" and the frequent mistake people make when singing the song. It wasn't originally, "Don't bring me down, Bruce!" but rather, "Don't bring me down Grüß!" A word the band kind of appropriated from the Swiss phrase "Grüß Gott!" Or something like that. But people heard Bruce so often that I think ELO actually changed it to Bruce officially. Just a little trivia to make your day go by, as my government teacher used to say.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrruce!

Bruce x Reader

There was a faint tinkling of glass bumping into glass, and a low murmur that greeted your ears as you gingerly walked into the lab. Stark Tower had been uncharacteristically quiet today, and it had made you a mite jumpy. You took a precursory glance around the large, monochromatic room and spotted Dr. Bruce Banner sitting with his back to you at a desk with papers and test tubes before him in a sort of beautiful disarray. This was partially a reflection of Dr. Banner’s magnificent brain, which you were slightly enamored with, but you’d never explicitly admit to it. However, you couldn’t help but to occasionally geek out over discoveries he made or explanations he gave you about his research. He laughed at your enthusiastic compliments and applause. He seemed to enjoy it. 

You were comfortable enough friends that you could tease him too, so you kept your interactions balanced enough as to keep your true feelings for Dr. Banner somewhat opaque. You didn’t want to potentially embarrass yourself or make him uncomfortable since you’d still have to work together either way. That was part of your assignment, watching Dr. Banner, but also helping him and Tony Stark around the lab, though your expertise was more in the area of kicking ass and infiltration. You weren’t much accustomed to interacting with other people so often as you now did with the doctor and the billionaire, the latter of whose flirting was incessant and ridiculous but also flattering. Today though, Tony was away in Europe with Pepper and that left you and Dr. Banner alone for the whole week. You were slightly nervous because you weren’t sure how that would play out.

Tiptoeing closer, you caught faintly the words Dr. Banner was muttering to himself. Something about significantly consistent results, but you didn’t want to linger without his knowing for too long, so you interrupted as unobtrusively as possible. “Hey, Dr. Banner! What’s the deelio screelio?” you said with a nervous smile. Dr. Banner jumped only slightly and looked up from his work, turning around. He smiled a little when he saw you, though you didn’t think anything of it. He rubbed his brow with one hand, while ruffling his soft, brown hair back with the other. Part of you kind of wanted to know for yourself just how soft that lovely hair was, and glanced away, trying not to blush. 

“Hey, you scared me a bit. I was just going over the results from my latest tests, pretty boring stuff, but I’m happy with how things are turning out,” he said, glancing fondly at the spreadsheets and printouts before him. You smiled sweetly and nodded. “Though, I could use a little pick me up. I was about to grab some coffee from the kitchen, wanna grab some with me? There’s nothing really to do in here right now anyway…”he added with an anxious chuckle. Your heart pricked up, beating a little faster, and you mentally berated it, irritated that it could be so easily affected. Dr. Banner was just being friendly like always, so calm down, sheesh.

“Yeah, sure, that sounds good, Doc,” you said cheerily. Dr. Banner stood up from his seat, stretching a bit, as you tried not to stare. It was so not fair that he could be really sweet, a total genius, and a hottie with a body all at once! He chuckled again.

“I've told you before, call me Bruce.”

“Alright, that sounds good, Bruce.”

“Much better. Formalities always make my skin crawl.”

You grinned at that, and felt a bit of a pang, thinking again of just how informal you’d like to be with the doctor. He looked at you expectantly, and you gestured toward the door, before walking that way, side-by-side. Being fairly sensitive to smell, you noticed Bruce smelled like cinnamon and Old Spice’s “Wolfthorn,” which only added to his irresistibility. Your face heated up as the idea of nuzzling Bruce’s neck to better take in his scent passed through your mind of its own accord. You bit your lower lip and glanced to the side. Once you both had reached the kitchen in your companionable silence, you walked over to a cupboard, pulling out two mugs as Bruce asked Jarvis to make some coffee. “Right away, sir,” said the polite AI. 

As the coffee began brewing, you set the two mugs down on the counter, hopping up to sit beside them and swinging your legs. Bruce smirked and then tried to look at you sternly and reproachfully. “Aren’t you supposed to be a full-grown adult? Sitting on that counter, flailing your legs, you look like an over-grown grade-schooler,” he said, mock-seriously. You looked at him, quirking an eyebrow and clicking your tongue.

“C’mon, son, don’t bring me down!” you exclaimed. Then, inevitably, ELO’s “Don’t Bring Me Down” started playing in your mind. You smiled evilly, beginning to sing in a high-pitched, exaggerated voice, “Don’t bring me dooooowwwwnnn! Brrrrrrrrrrrruce! Don’t bring me doooooooowwwwwnnn! Brrrrrrrrrrruce!” Bruce full-on laughed, the laugh shaking his torso a tiny bit with its force, as you continued, struggling not to crack up too, and he waved his hands in front of him.

“Alright, alright, I surrender, just stop,” he said playfully, finally, in one swift motion, moving to you and placing his hand over your mouth, hand resting next to your hip on the counter and his face suddenly intensely close as he sobered up. He seemed to realize just how close you both were right when you did, as you both locked eyes. You felt a wave of heat rush into your cheeks and you couldn’t help the nervous tremble that overtook you. Bruce’s lower lip trembled slightly, as he slid his hand down to rest on the other side of you. He said your name quietly, almost like a question, and you instinctively leaned in closer. Bruce’s breath came out a bit unevenly, and he closed the gap between you two swiftly, locking his lips with yours, as your hands excitedly flew up, fingers entangling themselves greedily in those feathery locks. His hands slid around your waist, as your legs parted to wrap slightly around his waist. He pulled in more closely, you reciprocating, moaning softly into the kiss. He pulled away briefly to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against yours, his eyes flicking open and looking into yours warmly and hungrily. “God, you don’t know how badly I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he gasped out with a titter. 

“You have?” you said, dumbfounded, also out of breath. “I wish you’d just gone for it sooner because I’ve wanted to do that since I started working here almost.”

“You have?” he echoed disbelievingly. “Even knowing about ‘the other guy’ and being assigned here to watch me because of him?”

“Uh, duh! Have you met you?” you said incredulously. “You’re pretty much perfect, so karmically, it wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t have some baggage to deal with.” You grinned affectionately, bumping noses with him. He scoffed. You brought one hand down to stroke his cheek and his smile flickered as he became distracted with the softness of your touch, looking at your mouth. He moved in to a slow kiss this time, pressing even closer, until your legs were fully wrapped around him, as one of his hands moved to your thigh, the other into your hair, gently pulling your head back as he moved down from your lips to kiss your neck, seeming a bit excited when he realized the effect this had on you. His hand was slowly moving up and down along your thigh, his thumb resting on the inmost side of it, filling you with a sort of antsy, fidgety feeling. His lips returned to yours, as you sighed happily, and he took the opportunity your parted lips provided to slip his tongue into your mouth. Your legs tightened noticeably, and Bruce moaned.

“Sir, madam, I apologize for the interruption, but your coffee is ready,” said Jarvis. You parted mouths momentarily.

“Doesn’t the coffee usually come after the sex? Or am I getting that mixed up?” came a familiar, snarky voice. You and Bruce bolted away from each other in surprise. Tony stood in the doorway. You immediately assumed that Pepper had sent Tony home early because the two had fought, but you recovered from your shock and felt irritation cropping up. You didn’t care if Tony had ruined his own chances of getting some, he wasn’t about to ruin yours.

“Nope,” you said, grabbing Bruce by his purple, button-up shirt. You dragged him behind you forcefully, pushing past Tony. “No, no, no, nope, nope.” You stalked off in the direction of your room. “You can tease us later, Tony! He’s mine right now.” You glanced at Bruce with a lusty smirk. He quirked an eyebrow, and allowed himself to be dragged away, certainly not about to complain.


End file.
